


Cicatrici permanenti

by nattini1



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Scars
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattini1/pseuds/nattini1
Summary: Steve e Danny litigano come una vecchia coppia sposata, soprattutto quando Danny si fa male per colpa di Steve.“Oh, andiamo guardaci: siamo entrambi pieni di cicatrici, siamo stati feriti un sacco di volte!” protestò Steve.“Sì e a volte mi chiedo come facciamo a stare in piedi!” sputò Danny.“Perché ci sosteniamo a vicenda!” rispose Steve di getto. “E ora perché fai quella faccia?”.L’espressione di Danny era indecifrabile, di certo non più bellicosa, forse quasi dolce: “Credo soltanto di essere d’accordo con te per la prima volta”.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Cicatrici permanenti

“È tutta colpa tua!” abbaiò Danny torcendo il collo per cercare di vedere la macchia rossa che si allargava sulla sua camicia dietro il fianco destro. Quel pomeriggio avevano arrestato un paio di spacciatori, pesci piccoli che, dopo qualche ora nella stanza degli interrogatori e una buona dose di argomentazioni persuasive, avrebbero dato loro abbastanza informazioni per poter arrivare a chi gestiva il traffico di cocaina sull’isola.

Danny credeva di essere uscito illeso dallo scontro, evitando i coltelli dei due tizi, ma evidentemente si era perso il taglio che gli avevano lasciato, come gli aveva fatto notare Steve appena erano tornati al quartier generale. Tra la concitazione della lotta, l’adrenalina del momento e il fatto che l’arma fosse affilatissima non aveva nemmeno sentito la ferita.

“E in che modo ne sarei responsabile?” domandò Steve appoggiando le mani alla cintura in quella che pensava fosse una posa intimidatoria che sortì l’effetto desiderato: provocare ulteriormente il suo partner.

“Poco più di 4 anni fa hai bussato alla mia porta e hai detto che dovevo lavorare con te, quindi sei responsabile di ogni disgrazia che mi è successa da allora!” spiegò Danny sottolineando ogni parola con ampi gesti concitati delle braccia.

Steve cercò di imporsi in tutta la sua altezza e autorità: “Quando il Governatore mi ha chiesto di formare una task force, sei il primo che ho assunto, dovresti sentirti onorato!”.

Danny non era certo il tipo da spaventarsi per venti centimetri e per un grado superiore al suo, anzi, alzò ulteriormente la voce: “Mi hai rapito! Sei una nuvola nera che mi insegue!”.

Steve non poté evitare di sollevare un angolo della bocca: “E perché sei rimasto? Ammettilo: è perché non puoi fare a meno di me!”.

“Probabilmente soffro della sindrome di Stoccolma!” esplose Danny.

“Se non vuoi soffrire anche di tetano, sarà meglio che tu ti faccia fare l’antitetanica e ti lasci medicare quella ferita” disse deciso Steve.

Brontolando sul fatto che doveva buttare un’altra camicia e che il suo stipendio non era certo alto, Danny si tolse la camicia, la appallottolò e la lanciò nel cestino. Steve si avvicinò ed esaminò il taglio; tranquillizzato dal suo primo esame, andò a prendere la cassetta del pronto soccorso (col lavoro che facevano avevano le forniture di un piccolo ambulatorio medico).

Quando tornò, Danny era girato di schiena e parlava al telefono con Grace, rassicurando la bambina che stava bene e sarebbe venuto a prenderla la mattina dopo.

“Dille che la saluto” si raccomandò Steve.

Danny sorrise sentendo l’affetto nella voce e concluse la chiamata: “Sì, scimmietta, anche lo zio Steve ti saluta. A stasera”.

Steve prese una delle siringhe di antitetanica e la puntò contro il braccio di Danny.

“Hai intenzione di farla così, animale? Sai che prima dovresti disinfettare la pelle?” suggerì il biondo.

Steve sbuffò e prese un po’ di garza, ci versò sopra del disinfettante, strofinò la pelle della spalla sinistra di Danny e piantò l’ago. Mentre iniettava il liquido, i suoi occhi indugiarono scivolando lungo il braccio. Qualche centimetro sotto il punto dell’iniezione c’era una cicatrice che spiccava di diverso, ma non inferiore candore della pelle del suo partner. Il loro rapporto era iniziato con una ferita sul braccio che Danny si era procurato il giorno in cui si erano conosciuti e quella cicatrice era un promemoria impresso per sempre.

Steve estrasse la siringa e la gettò nel cestino. Prese altra garza e altro disinfettante e si spostò per pulire la ferita al fianco. Muovendosi davanti a Danny gli caddero gli occhi sul torace dell’amico: un’altra cicatrice faceva capolino tra i peli biondi poco sotto la clavicola sinistra, fortunatamente molto al di sopra dei polmoni e del cuore. Un grandissimo bastardo gli aveva sparato davanti a lui e a un gruppo di scout terrorizzate (tra cui c’era Grace) e lui non era riuscito a impedirlo, anche se alla fine avevano risolto la situazione.

Non riuscì a togliere gli occhi di dosso a Danny e cercò l’altro segno che sapeva che avrebbe trovato: nel quadrante basso destro dell’addome una cicatrice dai bordi sfrangiati e ancora arrossata marcava il punto dove una sbarra di metallo gli si era conficcata nella carne. Il ricordo non era ancora sbiadito dalla mente di Steve, che aveva estratto l’oggetto mentre erano sotto le macerie di un palazzo crollato. Tutti quei segni facevano parte di Danny, testimoniavano il suo coraggio e tutto ciò che avevano affrontato insieme. Con una punta di preoccupazione, Steve si chiese quanti altri ce ne sarebbero stati alla fine della loro storia.

“Che stai guardando, infermiera Steve?” domandò Danny più con curiosità che aggressività riscuotendolo dai suoi pensieri.

Steve scosse la testa pensando che altre cicatrici avrebbero solo testimoniato che sarebbero sopravvissuti e si occupò del taglio fresco sulla schiena; lo disinfettò e lo chiuse con degli strip, poi applicò sopra un grosso cerotto.

“Temo resterà una cicatrice, ma sei stato fortunato perché ti hanno fatto poco più di un graffio” concluse allegro.

“Solo tu potresti pensare che essere accoltellati è una fortuna” sospirò Danny.

“Va bene, a volte noi non siamo d’accordo su certe cose, ma non lo considero un grosso problema” si schermì Steve.

“Aspetta... hai detto _su certe cose_? Io invece direi su ogni cosa! E per colpa tua avrò un’altra cicatrice!” puntualizzò Danny.

“Oh, andiamo guardaci: siamo entrambi pieni di cicatrici, siamo stati feriti un sacco di volte!” protestò Steve.

“Sì e a volte mi chiedo come facciamo a stare in piedi!” sputò Danny.

“Perché ci sosteniamo a vicenda!” rispose Steve di getto. “E ora perché fai quella faccia?”.

L’espressione di Danny era indecifrabile, di certo non più bellicosa, forse quasi dolce: “Credo soltanto di essere d’accordo con te per la prima volta”.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti!  
> Questa è la prima fic che scrivo sul fandom di Hawaii Five-0 (di solito navigo in acque sicure con Supernatural o MacGyver), spero tanto di essere riuscita a tirare fuori qualcosa di piacevole da leggere! E’ stata scritta per l’Advent calendar del gruppo Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanar.


End file.
